universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Stocking Rose/Five Night's at Freddy Comic Night 2 - Freddy's Escape
Hello and welcome to the 2nd installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's Comic. This time around, The trouble our favorite horror funhouse will come across is on how bad one monkey mastermind will be. Note: As promise, I set the location to the place from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 so it will be easier to see. However, Cause of some glitch reflection on the planned FNAF2 Models, I will have to used the FNAF1 Models. However I will use the FNAF2 Models n the next comic so you will see some Toy Characters(Including My Favorite Puppet). Freddy's Escape (1).jpg|Page 1: Fazbear scan their next target while Engineer is away. Freddy's Escape (2).jpg|Page 2: The Sing-Up Sheer that been filled in. Specter Extra 1.png|Page 3: Specter Info Freddy's Escape (3).jpg|Page 4: The Fazbear's Gang are surprised. Freddy's Escape (4).jpg|Page 5: The Office Freddy's Escape (5).jpg|Page 6: Specter hate the office chair. Freddy's Escape (6).jpg|Page 7: Specter choose his floating chair over the Office. Freddy's Escape (7).jpg|Page 8: Specter keep a look out for the Animatronic, Hoping to be his. Freddy's Escape (8).jpg|Page 9: Specter found them, But can barely see them though the camera. Freddy's Escape (9).jpg|Page 10: Specter agreed to call some help from his friends. Freddy's Escape (10).jpg|Page 11: The Fazbear Crew, Ready to wake up. Freddy's Escape (11).jpg|Page 12: Freddy Fazbear awoken and ready to kill. Freddy's Escape (12).jpg|Page 13: Freddy heading to the office, Until.... Freddy's Escape (13).jpg|Page 14: Freddy come across somebody. Freddy's Escape (14).jpg|Page 15: A Monkey stand in Freddy path. Freddy's Escape (15).jpg|Page 16: Freddy confused on how a monkey got in. Freddy's Escape (16).jpg|Page 17: Freddy poke the monkey to see what it does. Freddy's Escape (17).jpg|Page 18: Monkey knocked off Freddy's Hat off and place the Mind-Controlling Helmet on him. Freddy's Escape (18).jpg|Page 19: Specter discover Bonnie vanished. Freddy's Escape (19).jpg|Page 20: Specter discover Bonnie crawling through the vents. Freddy's Escape (20).jpg|Page 21: Specter discover Bonnie through the vents. Aware that Bonnie will get a surprise. Freddy's Escape (21).jpg|Page 22: The Controlled Freddy grabbed and try to drag Bonnie. Freddy's Escape (22).jpg|Page 23: Bonnie trying to hang on tight... Freddy's Escape (23).jpg|Page 24: However, He did not hang on long and was dragged away. Freddy's Escape (24).jpg|Page 25: Chica awoken after noticing the others left. Freddy's Escape (25).jpg|Page 26: Specter hear Chica coming, Feeling joyful instead of fear. Freddy's Escape (26).jpg|Page 27: Specter notice and use the light on Chica. Freddy's Escape (27).jpg|Page 28: Chica run away from the light but........ Freddy's Escape (28).jpg|Page 29: Chica discover something shocking. Freddy's Escape (29).jpg|Page 30: Chica saw Freddy and Bonnie under Specter's Control. Freddy's Escape (30).jpg|Page 31: Foxy awoke from his slumber. Freddy's Escape (31).jpg|Page 32: Foxy rushing to the office.... Freddy's Escape (32).jpg|Page 33: But Foxy notice something. Freddy's Escape (33).jpg|Page 34: Foxy discover an army of monkey. Freddy's Escape (34).jpg|Page 35: The Monkey begin to charge at Foxy. Freddy's Escape (35).jpg|Page 36: Chica scream in fear. Freddy's Escape (36).jpg|Page 37: Foxy scream in fear as well. Freddy's Escape (37).jpg|Page 38: Specter laugh as his plan is near completeing. Freddy's Escape (38).jpg|Page 39: Chica eating pizza with a monkey. Freddy's Escape (39).jpg|Page 40: Foxy trying to cut a Watermelon Freddy's Escape (40).jpg|Page 41: Bonnie playing leap-frog with a monkey. Freddy's Escape (41).jpg|Page 42: And Freddy is singing with a monkey. Freddy's Escape (42).jpg|Page 43: Engineer to discover the crazy monkey party. Freddy's Escape (43).jpg|Page 44: Engineer is pissed. Freddy's Escape (44).jpg|Page 45: While Engineer is angered, A strange man appear on the table. Freddy's Escape (45).jpg|Page 46: A Demonic Eye on his sword is seen. Freddy's Escape (46).jpg|Page 47: The man read the sign-up sheet. Specter Extra 2.png|Page 48: Specter been fired for controlling the Animatronic and sending his monkeys. Freddy's Escape (47).jpg|Page 49: To Be Continue? Category:Blog posts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Parody Category:Image Comics